Jedidiah Friedman
Jedidiah Friedman is the first antagonist of the second game. He's the son of Leonard Friedman and Elisabeth Wickson. Prior to the main plot, Jedidiah has been accounted for attacking people on seven different occasions in the past year. Appearance Jedidiah has several deformities because of the Mortifilia: He is bigger than the average person, he has a bigger tongcheek, one of his eyes seems to be all whited, like the Evolved Infected, one of his ears is more prominent that the other, one of his feet seems to be shorter and he uses a shoe with a bigger platform. He seems to have a more thicker skin, able to stand bullets shots. Despite being infected by Mortifilia's spores, his body suffered no grotesque metamorphoses common to other creatures; it is likely that the child's physical, infected by the genes of Mortifilia even before birth, has been able to develop entering the symbiosis with plant, thus preventing it from turn it into a monster. However, besides the deformities, the effect of Mortifilia gave Jedidiah longevity, in fact, he aged more slowly than the normal human being, because of the regenerative properties of the plant. Personality He has an aggressive and sociopathic character; he proves unable to express his feelings and his emotions except through violence. These behaviors are justified by his very difficult childhood: he was the experiment of how the Mortifilia affects genetically a human being, the effect of the plant was responsible for much of his aggressive character (Causing frequent nightmares), in addition to the condition of disability from birth. Although highly disturbed, the parents decided to raise him, but to worsen the psychological situation of Jedidiah, he would be missing his father, Leonard. He would be only present in the 3 first years of his childhood, due to him changing into a more tree-like appearance in the 4 year. His mother, in an attempt to find a cure for his father, began to neglect the child, therefore, grew up alone in the his father's house on the shore of the Fallcreek's Lake. Biography Before the Events of ObsCure II Jedidiah is the disfigured son of Leonard Friedman and Elisabeth Wickson. He was possibly born between 1900 and 1904, he was the result of an experiment by the Friedman brothers, prompting the effects of the Mortifilia in the Conception and how does it affect in heritage. He had a lonely childhood, and he took up the hobby of writing about it in his own diary. He was taken care by his mother Elisabeth Wickson and his uncle, Herbert Friedman. But due their research on a cure from Leonard they were distant to him. Never straying from the house, Jedidiah grew isolated from the world until 2003, when his mother and uncle died in the Leafmore Incident and his father was defeated by the group of students that were there at the time. At that time many youngs began to attend the various shores of Turtle Stone Island and Jedidiah, feeling a strong resentment against humanity, started to go there to reap armed victims with his chainsaw. No longer seeing her mother coming home, the heir of Friedman ventured to the world through a mining duct from the basement of his childhood home, this led him directly to the underground lab of Leafmore High. The building was in demolition but due the death of some workers, it stopped, so Jedidiah took the opportunity to explore the undisturbed area; it was then when he found the body of his father Leonard, wounded but still alive. The boy started to take care of his father, and adding some flowers that he incarved in his father claiming that they made him "dream", allowing its roots to expand underground and create a new strand of flowers, being the same one that Jedidiah putted in him but now loaded with the Mortifilia's black spores. Cultivating and feeding of these flowers, Jedidiah unconsciously increased his aggressiveness and, at night, began to visit the forests of the city where he began to kidnap young adults to torture them. He may have killed Ashley and Josh, after they explored the ruins of Leafmore, although they were caught offscreen leaving their fate shrouded in mystery; after that Jedidiah picks up Josh's camera. Is unknown if he kept it, but probably didn't, since the camera is found on a chest guarded in the Brotherhood's Hideout. ObsCure II After the death of his mother and uncle, he tends his father in the secret hideout (Hurt by the Leafmore Survivors). He also takes care of Black Spore Flower in the Green House, in the Friedman's residence. Within a year, seven cases were registered in the local news but the authorities were never able to identify the person in charge. In the night of November 30th, he is spotted wandering in the woods, with a victim just captured locked up in a sack, by Amy and Corey for the first time. Conveniently there is a newspaper in which is despicated that a man with deformities, Jedidiah, is assaulting people. Friedman's House and Sven A few hours later Sven Hansen and Amy come into the greenhouse of the house, hoping to find refuge from the massive infection that has spread throughout the city. Just as they got to the house's door, Jedidiah burst out with his chainsaw and attacks the couple, Sven fights back the Friedman so Amy has the chance to escape. He's overpowered by Jedidiah and he drags him in his basement where he hangs it on a meathook and tortures him. Later the group opens a door with a puzzle mechanism and finds Sven dying, Jedidiah flees for the mining conducted under his house, promptly chased by Shannon Matthews and Stan Jones, which leds them to Leafmore High. Leafmore High After the group reunites in Leafmore, they decided to search the source of the flowers, this leads them to partially destroy a building, Stan and Corey goes in and they found Jedidiah with a yet still living Leonard. Fight Although disfigured and unable to speak, the heir to the Friedman family enjoys a great physical strength, and to fight he has the support of his Chainsaw. During his boss-fight, he frontally attack the protagonists trying to cut them with his chainsaw or push them to the ground with his shoulder. Once suffered enough damage he will retire into the branches of his father Leonard. There isn't a most effective way to kill him, but Firearms are a great alternative since the only way that Jedidiah can damage on is at close range. Death After they destroy the roots of Leonard and killed him once and for all, Jedidiah calls and moves towards his now dead father, but Corey taunt him, making him go into a rampage and charges towards him, who was carrying the Chainsaw, and they clash their weapons. After a great struggle, and enraged Corey overpowers the deformed person and strike his chainsaw upon the screaming Jedidiah, killing him, blaming him and his father for being responsable of everything, Kenny, Mei, Sven, Amy. 'Birth Date' His birth date is something misterious, but it can be estimated. It can be assume that he was born between 1903 and 1906, the facts that prove this: #The most important fact, he is infected with, and he's genetically inmune to, the mortifilia, hence his deformities. This is because he was conceive by Elisabeth Wickson and an infected Leonard. Verified by his documents, he inyected himself with a modified version of the mortifilia in june of 1903, and he started to transform into his "Tree form" aproxamity in 1906. #His parents shown a grown look in their research videos, they show an appearance of 30 to 45 years old. And since the Friedmans were born in June of 1859, verified by their Birth Certificates, which were in Alan Gardener's Diary, that would make that when they were 30 years old, 1889, and 45 years old, 1904. Mostly accurate the last one. Trivia *According to Leonard's documents in ObsCure, it is stated that he is going to see how the mortifilia affects conception, making his birth date, his age and his slow aging true. *Jedidiah is very similar to Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series. Both have disfigured faces, wield chainsaws, come from messed up families, and both have impaled their victims on meat hooks *He also shares the same name with the first incarnation of Leatherface, which was not revealed until the second movie of the original franchise. As for the remake series, Jedidiah Hewitt is the name of Leatherface's nephew. *Due to a mistake from the producers, in the second game it is stated that the father of Jedidiah is Herbert, instead of Leonard. Gallery Everything, Everyone Lost.jpg Jedidiah's Chainsaw.png|His Chainsaw being hold by Corey Wilde Jedidiah.png Jed.jpg CoreyvsJedediah2.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure II Characters Category:Deceased Characters